


untitled mini-fic #2

by quantumducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Roman gets... emotional when he's sick.





	untitled mini-fic #2

“Roman,” Patton said gently.  “I know you don’t want to, but can you just try?  Please?”

Roman shook his head, hiding his face in Patton’s shirt.  He was already curled up on the couch, but he tried to form an even smaller ball, before going limp when he remembered how tired he was.  He mumbled something that wasn’t really words, not that Patton would’ve heard anyway.

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

Roman might cry, just from how good and nice and loving his boyfriend was.  He didn’t deserve Patton.  _ Nobody _ deserved Patton.

“Oh, honey, don’t say that- will you try to sit up for me, please?”

Roman didn’t realize he’d been speaking.  “I’ll try,” he agreed in a small voice, struggling to push himself up.  “S’rry.”

“It’s okay, you’re okay.”  Patton helped him sit up, and Roman felt a rush of shame and guilt that he couldn’t even comply with such a simple request.  “Now, I just need you to eat something for me before you go back to sleep, can you do that?”

He nodded.  The thought of food made him feel sicker than he already was, but he could do it for Patton.  He couldn’t disappoint him.

“Thank you, Ro.”  Patton sounded so relieved as he set a bowl of soup in front of him.  “Just eat as much as you can.”

Roman tried, he really did, but he only managed a few spoonfuls before he started to feel worse and pushed it away.  Maybe that was enough? He could at least hope.

Patton gave him a sad, worried look.  “You really need to be eating more than this,” he sighed half to himself, and the next thing either of them knew, tears were streaming down Roman’s face as he gasped for breath.

“I’m sorry- I tried- I can’t, I  _ can’t, _ I’m sorry, please don’t be mad or- or leave or hate me-”

“Shh, shh, baby, it’s okay, please breathe!”  Patton rubbed his back until he stopped hyperventilating and then eased him down into his lap.  “You’re okay, you’re doing great. I’m proud of you, Roman.” 

He shook his head, but Patton shushed him again.  “I’m so, so proud of you for trying, I know you feel awful right now.  I will  _ never _ blame you for being too sick to do something, okay?  I’m just worried. I want you to get better, sweetie.”

“I don’t… don’t want…”

“Shh, honey, I know.”  Patton brushed his hair back from his face and kissed his temple.  “Sleep. I love you, nothing is going to change that.”

Exhausted from sickness and crying, Roman did.


End file.
